rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
Brazil advisory rating system
The latest version of the Brazilian Informative Classification system was made official on television in mid-2007, although it was already used on motion pictures, video games, and some television networks since 2006. Since then, the television networks themselves rate the shows, while the Department of Justice, Rating, Titles and Qualification (Portuguese: Departamento de Justiça, Classificação, Títulos e Qualificação) judges the content to guarantee that the rating is appropriate for that specific show. On broadcast networks, where the system is mandatory, the ratings are also translated in Brazilian Sign Language, and may also carry content descriptors. The icons must be shown at the start of each block of the show, and their respective promos. Ratings The Brazilian content rating system (Classificação Indicativa) utilizes age-specific classifications (with the exception of ER- and L-rated programming), and consist of the following: * ER '''(Especialmente recomendado): Programs with this rating are exempt from classification. Abandoned in 2007. * '''L (Livre para todos os públicos): Contains content that is suitable for all audiences (and should not bring any elements unsuitable for those under 10 years). Equivalent to G or soft PG. * 10 (Não recomendado para menores de 10 anos): May contain content not recommended for viewers under 10 years of age. They can contain derogatory language, display of arms with violence, educational sex content, and/or references to use of soft drugs. Equivalent to hard PG. * 12 (Não recomendado para menores de 12 anos): May contain content not recommended for viewers under 12 years of age. They can contain violence, peril, partial nudity, sexual innuendo, and/or some coarse language, and/or legal drug use. Programs of this classification allowed to air on TV on or after 20:00 only. Equivalent to soft PG-13. * 14 (Não recomendado para menores de 14 anos): May contain material not recommended for viewers under 14 years of age. They can contain intentional death, nudity, some use of strong language, and/or references to drugs. Programs of this classification allowed to air on TV on or after 21:00 only. Equivalent to hard PG-13. * 16 (Não recomendado para menores de 16 anos): May contain material not recommended for viewers under 16 years of age. They can include some sexual violence, gratuitous violence, intense sexual activity, some very strong language, and/or production and use of illegal drugs. Programs of this classification allowed to air on TV on or after 22:00 only. Equivalent to R. * 18 (Não recomendado para menores de 18 anos): May contain content suitable only for viewers 18 years of age and older. They can contain violence of high impact (graphic violence), glamorisation of crime, explicit sex, sexual violence, or praising the use of hard drugs, and/or frequent very strong language. Programs of this classification allowed to air on TV on or after 23:00 only. Equivalent to NC-17. Use in film The advisory rating is legally enforceable in all cinemas across Brazil, even if the system alone theoretically bears advisory powers only. For features rated L or ER: everyone in the public may be admitted. Children below the age stipulated for features with the classification of 10, 12, 14, or 16 years may be admitted only if accompanied by a parent or adult guardian with a signed authorisation. Young persons below 18 are not admitted at all for 18-rated features. Use in video games Brazil also rates most video games with an advisory rating. Before 2001, Brazil did not rate video games, informally observing classifications from other bodies such as ELSPA and the ESRB. Category:South American rating systems Category:7 tiers